


Silver Moon

by browneyedwitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elvhenan, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedwitch/pseuds/browneyedwitch
Summary: Alright, so Evuna ditched her twenty-fifth birthday party. Whatever. At midnight tonight, she was going to be immortal. Crowned as a Queen and gifted with a guardian of her own. Destined to a life without any personal space or privacy—forever.She had plenty more birthdays in her future.Right?





	Silver Moon

Evuna was wandering the halls of the Temple of Mythal with a glass of bubbly and an uncorked bottle she threatened out of the hands of a servant.

She tilted back her head with the flute to her lips, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the glass on the marble. Then with effort, she pushed open the large, meticulously carved cedar doors that led to her mother’s private garden.

She squinted at the intensity of the summer sun but still enjoyed the warmth on her face and the breeze stirring the ends of her thick silver-white hair.

She relished in it as birdsong swam through her cerebral cortex like a wakeful dream, the notes relaxing her, enabling the song to call to her entire being. Each time she was here, which was always, she felt content in a way that took her breath away.

Vibrant cornflowers, red poppies, royal elf root and daises were planted under emergent trees that stood as tall as the stone stairway that led to the well. She slipped off her heels and let her toes spread in the crisp grass. One by one, butterflies hovered and landed on her silky ivory gown as she walked, clustered and shimmering like a quarried opal.

Evuna took the stairs slowly, taking in the peace and quiet she knew wouldn’t last much longer.

She nodded to the pair of ravens watching from the tree, acknowledged the magnificent grey owl perched below it.

They were the animal guardians gifted to the twins Dirthamen and Falon’din. So, it wouldn’t be long until the stupid birds ratted her out to her brothers.

She rolled her eyes and an uncorked the bottle of bubbly with a bit of magic.

Alright so she ditched her twenty-fifth birthday party. Whatever. At midnight tonight, she was going to be immortal. Crowned as Queen and gifted with a guardian of her own. Destined to a life without any personal space or privacy—forever.  

She had plenty more birthdays in her future.

She took a long swig when she reached the top, and walked through the arched dome that concealed their most cherished _eluvians._ The golden mirrors aligned the Well in the shape of circle, spaced out perfectly. Each granted access to a secured room in the Temples of the six kings and queens of Elvhenan. They called themselves the Evanuris. Any who claimed reign in the lands beyond were known as the Forgotten Ones. But her father had a better name: _era’harel,_ mages possessed by demons. She didn’t know. She hadn’t been alive long enough to meet one and she didn’t really want to.

There was a seventh mirror, unenchanted. Saved for the day she decided on claiming land for _her_ people to live. But she wasn’t interested in the life her parents planned for her. She didn’t want a custom _vallas’lin,_ slaves or an army. Nor did she want to be involved in the ongoing Mage Wars that were the cause of her father’s murder. She wanted a normal life, filled with normal people. Was that so much to ask?

She didn’t want to dwell on it more.

Evuna lifted her dress and dipped her feet into the Well, ignoring it’s whispering voice of protest.

“Oh, leave me alone,” she groaned back.

“What?” she blurted.

“I am _not_ going to drink you. I put my feet in here for the love of Elgar’nan!”

She eyed the champagne bottle in her hand. “Hmm. But _you_ are perfectly drinkable,” she whispered.

She took another swig of bubbly, rested back on her left hand, and closed her eyes. “Besides only an idiot would drink from _Vir’Eolasan_.”

“You know why.”

She scoffed. “I’d rather hand my soul over to Akyeri of _Anbanal_ than have you swishing around in my head, Eolas.”  

After a long silence, she realized she’d won.

It only took twenty five years.

She reveled in her victory, smiling to herself and splashing her feet in the sacred water.

_“Careful what you wish for, Princess,”_ a deep, grating male voice hissed in her ear.

Her eyes shot open.

But when she tried to turn, his grip was already on the back of her neck. She tried to scream, but he forcefully shoved her head into the Well.  

Evuna was enveloped by the dark indigo body of water. The incredible pressure compressed her chest, forcing her lungs to burn as if on fire.

Her heart began hammering, increasing in intensity and speed, like a bird trapped in a cage. Her throat seared in agony with the rising pressure of trapped air. Head pounding with panic, threatening to explode any second. She gave into the pressure and opened her mouth to scream, only to let out a string of bubbles.

Her eyes fluttered open and shut. She thought she saw the wisp of spirit watching, floating forward. Its eyes were as pale yellow as a serpent.  

_Eolas,_ she thought. _Eolas, help me._

She could hear the Well talking, but she couldn’t understand, she couldn’t—she couldn’t think.

Icy cold water was thrust up her nostrils, a stream cascaded into the back of her throat and nose, sending jets of pain through her body. Slowly, the commotion and chaotic sounds of the Well drowned out to a low hum, buzzing at her ears, gradually muting into silence, one with the darkness.

She gave up on the screaming, on the thrashing, allowing the water to hold her body in a sustained position beneath the well. As her vision blurred out and her consciousness faltered, her body became numb and she waited in resignedness for the numbing hands of death to take her home.  

 

-

-

-

 

**Chapter Notes**

-Akyeri of Anbanal, is the Queen of the Void in this fic. More info on her lata. 

-In DAI, The well of sorrows was a reminder of what was lost, a path to be walked by those who toiled in Mythal's favor. Every servant of Mythal near the end of their life would pass their knowledge on through the Well of Sorrows, thus it contains all the collective knowledge and way of life of the ancient elves. Since Mythal is not dead in my fic, the Well is called  _vir'eloasan,_ the well of knowledge.


End file.
